When Angels Deserve To Die
by ninja-kitty
Summary: What should have been the best moment of both of there lives was actually the worst. A/C. Read and reveiw! Please!
1. Chapter 1

[b] DISCLAIMER: We all know I don't own them so is there really any point to this??? There not mine. They belong to Joss and co. [b/]  
  
A/N First fanfic, so please be nice! If you don't like it, please give reasons and some pointers on how I can make it better! Thanks!  
  
No dedications or anything. Oh what the hell, I guess I'll say thanks to insane1 for encouraging me. I'm a push over.  
  
  
  
When Angels Deserve To Die  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Cordelia took in a deep shuddering breath. This is not happening. I'm dreaming. She told herself and clenched her fists. Her painted nails dug into her skin, she didn't even notice.  
  
Cordelia closed her eyes and started counting to ten. When I open my eyes Angel will be stood in front of me acting like everything is normal.  
  
Very slowly Cordelia opened her eyes, the scene was still the same. There was nothing more she wanted than for Angel to appear and take her in her arms and tell her it would all be ok. * But that's never going to happen again. * Cordy thought sadly. Never again was he going to say her name in the way only he could, the way that made her skin tingle and her eyes shine and make her whole face shine in delight.  
  
"Cordelia?" A gentle voice offered. Cordelia's heart skipped a beat and a cry caught in her throat. Then harsh reality hit her hard and she stumbled towards the speaker.  
  
"Oh Wesley!" She sobbed and went limp in his arms.  
  
Wesley himself was having trouble controlling him self. Grimly he looked over Cordelia's shoulder and his face contorted into a silent scream.  
  
"Wesley, I loved him so much!" Cordy wailed, it seemed important to tell Wesley this now. Wesley nodded dumbly.  
  
"I know."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The moment the door to the Hyperion opened and Wesley staggered inside supporting Cordelia, who was crying hysterically, Gunn knew what happened. Not every detail, but he knew one of his worst fears had come true.  
  
Gunn took Fred's hand and gripped it tightly in his own. Cold dread swept over him and he sat down with a thump, pulling Fred with him.  
  
Fear was written all over Fred's face and she looked at Cordelia with growing concern. Her eyes occasionally flickering over to Wesley, as if asking for an answer.  
  
Wesley was staring at his feet. Cordelia was now curled up in a ball on the floor, a broken, sobbing wreck.  
  
"I'm afraid I have bad news." Wesley said, his voice cracking. Now Gunn was positive he knew what was coming.  
  
"It's Angel," Wesley continued. "He's.he's dead."  
  
Cordelia screamed and shook her head. "No! No!"  
  
Fred clamped her free hand over her mouth and tears pricked at her eyes. A small pool of tears was collecting at Wesley's feet. Gunn didn't know what to do or what to feel. He had known Wesley was going to deliver this news. But somehow it hadn't seemed real until Wesley had confirmed that his suspicions were correct.  
  
They sat for the longest time; the only sound audible was Cordelia's horrific sobs. Hours later, Cordelia's cries had ceased to occasional sniffs.  
  
"Who-who staked him?" Gunn asked with difficulty. AT this, Wesley smiled in a bittersweet way.  
  
"Nobody." He said with a nervous sort of laugh. "Nobody!" He repeated and laughed harder as if this was the funniest thing in the world.  
  
"Stop it! Stop laughing!" Fred screeched. The laugh died in Wesley's throat.  
  
"Nobody staked him," He said carefully. "Because he wasn't a vampire."  
  
Cordelia burst into fresh tears. She wasn't ready to relive it yet. She wasn't ready to see that look of pure bliss that came upon Angels face when they had both realized he had shanshued. And then to see it be replaced so quickly with deep pain and then sorrow.  
  
"Please Wesley," Cordy croaked. "Not yet!"  
  
Wesley nodded. He understood even if Gunn and Fred didn't.  
  
That night was the longest night Cordelia ever had to live through. Never had she felt misery like this before. She was numb with emotional pain, there was a huge whole in her and she felt it would never be filled.  
  
Eventually Cordelia found the courage to tell them what happened. A day after it happened. Cordelia felt she should have cried and stayed silent for longer, but is she didn't tell them now she felt she would never be able to tell her friends what had happened. And she owed it too them. To tell them the truth of what had happened on that morbid night. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
"We can't take the case Cordy." Angel repeated for the fourth time.  
  
"You already said that. And I still don't see why!" Cordelia said, throwing a look at the young woman stood in the hall of the Hyperion with a hopeful look on her face. "That helpless woman has come here looking for your help and you're turning her away because the trouble she's in doesn't involve a creepy, big, ugly demon type thing!" Cordelia said shrilly.  
  
"Shh! Keep your voice down! She'll hear you!" Angel hissed.  
  
"Good, I hope she does. Then she'll see how mean you are. Helping the helpless, that's what I said when she called. She is helpless! She's got no where to go!" Cordelia told him. She was pleading with him now. She could tell Angel was weakening now.  
  
"Sometimes you answer the phones saying we can help when the police can't. The police can help her, come on Cordy, we'll be wasting our time!" Angel whined.  
  
Cordelia placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I can't believe you're dismissing this. What if we turn her away and tomorrow you find out she's dead? What if he gets her in the night and what if-"  
  
"Ok ok! I get the point! And you're right-"  
  
"Ah yes, I'm always right!" Cordelia said with a huge grin.  
  
"Yeah, and a pain in the ass." Angel commented fondly. She punched him playfully and turned towards the woman.  
  
"Ok, I think we're ready to take some details now!"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"How many of these my ex boyfriend is stalking me cases do we get?" Fred asked picking up Cordelia's note pad and rolling her eyes.  
  
"I know, women in this city sure now how to pick em." Cordelia replied.  
  
"What's the plan?" Gunn asked plopping down on the couch next to Cordy.  
  
"Usual I guess. Follow him, find out if he's demon-"  
  
"Which he probably isn't!" Angel said loudly.  
  
"And then kill him if he is and call the cops if he isn't," Cordelia continued as if Angel hadn't spoken but a small smile tugged at her lips. Gunn groaned.  
  
"Those cases are so.dull." He said.  
  
"It's ok, Cordelia will come instead," Angel said. Gunn laughed.  
  
"Huh? I always thought my job was to get the visions and you tough men do the fighting!" Cordelia said.  
  
"Yes, but you're the one who insisted we take the case, it's only fair to let Gunn stay here and you come with me instead." Angel said with a note of triumph in his voice.  
  
"Fine, I'll go." Cordy said. Inside she was smiling brightly. Somehow, spending the whole night with Angel didn't sound so bad to her.  
  
****************************************************************** Tell him now. You have the perfect opportunity right now. Cordelia told herself. She snuck a glance at Angel from beneath her eyelashes.  
  
"Angel?" She began.  
  
"Yeah?" He answered, looking over at her.  
  
"I-I I'm hungry, can we get something?" Wimp.  
  
"Sure."  
  
It was only eleven o clock and the guy they were supposed to be following was not exactly what you'd call interesting. In fact he was deadly boring and had shown no signs of been a demon. So far he'd been to a bar and had a drink and then gone to a video store. Now he was wandering down the deserted high street, stopping occasionally to peer in shop windows. Angel and Cordelia stopped at a small ice cream shack and got Cordy a chocolate cone with sprinkles.  
  
They carried on walking chatting about anything and everything. Come on Cordy, tell him you love him. Cordelia ordered herself. Little did she know that Angel was trying to work up the courage to tell her exactly the same thing.  
  
* Back at the Hyperion Wesley was flicking through a dusty old book when some one cleared there throat.  
  
Wesley glanced up and smiled warmly, it was the client from that morning. Laura Pierce, that was her name. "Hello again." Wesley greeted her and stood up noticing how her eyes darted around and how her hands were twitching. "Is there a problem?" Wes enquired.  
  
"I think there might be."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"My God, doesn't this guy have any fun?" Cordelia grumbled, plonking herself down on a bench in the park.  
  
"I know." Angel said perching next to Cordelia.  
  
He sighed with longing looking at her. If only he could tell her how he felt. Sure he'd have to stake himself straight afterwards but at least this torture would be over. He was sick of all this, it had taken him long enough just to figure out how he felt about her, and now he knew he was to scared to tell her.  
  
Just do it. She'll appreciate your honesty. Angel commanded him.  
  
"Cordy?"  
  
"Yeah?" Was that hope he heard in her voice? Shut up brain. How does she know what you're thinking?  
  
"I think he's on the move." Angel said. Wimp.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"And what is this problem?" Wesley asked carefully.  
  
"It's about the case."  
  
"I guessed that." Wesley said. There was a pause.  
  
"I've been toying with the idea of telling you guys.and I think it's important that you know." Laura said nervously. Wesley was losing patience now.  
  
"Well then, let's get it over with then."  
  
"It's my ex boyfriend. Daniel. I kinda noticed that he's not.not normal." Laura said uncomfortably, looking at Wesley trying to detect if he thought she was crazy yet. She was oddly surprised when Wesley smiled.  
  
"Ah, Angel will be pleased!"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"No he's not dumb ass." Cordelia said fondly. Then a frown creased across her face. For two reasons.  
  
One, Angel was going to tell her something, she could tell by the way he had been looking at her with a shifty expression and the way he hesitated. Two, Stalker guy was no longer alone; he had been joined by big orange demons.  
  
"This doesn't look good," Angel muttered as Daniel (stalker guy) turned a pale orange colour.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Pleased?" Laura repeated.  
  
"Yes! He doesn't like taking cases where demons aren't involved, who knows why? He's a rather amusing fellow." Wesley trailed off noticing the bored expression on Laura's face. "Err, why don't you tell me about Daniel. He is a demon isn't he?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Yes. He is. I didn't know when we first started dating, then I found out and got rid of him, he went postal! Really crazy. That's when the stalking started."  
  
"Do you know what sort of demon he is?" Wesley asked, grabbing his books.  
  
"There's more than one type?" Laura asked sceptically. Wesley frowned, this girl reminded him strongly of Kate.  
  
"Yes. And not all of them are evil." Wesley said dryly. " He ate my boss! Is that evil enough for you?" 


	3. Chapter 3

b well hello! Will someone tell me how I can type in bold? It's really annoying. Usual stuff, I don't own anyone blah blah blah.  
  
Thank you to my lovely reviewers whom I know adore and cherish! :D Imzadi, Darla Kane and Ping mei. You guys are way cool. On with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"What do we do?" Cordelia squeaked.  
  
"I guess we phone Wes, find out what this guy is." Angel replied grimly and whipped out his cell phone.  
  
Wes picked up after three rings.  
  
"Wes, it's me."  
  
"Angel! I must warn you, Daniel-"  
  
"Is a demon, we know." Angel finished for him.  
  
"You do? I've consulted my books and with the info Laura has given me, we've found that he is a particular nasty critter, A "Meeclu" demon. You need a special kind of dagger to kill them, there's no other way. I suggest you don't try and attack him yet, he'll be very strong." Wesley said quickly.  
  
"I'm strong!" Angel whined. Wesley shook his head and raised his eyes upwards.  
  
"Yes Angel. Just do as I say. I'll go and pick up a dagger; I know where to get one. Just keep following him and I'll call when I get it and I'll drive over to you."  
  
"Wesley says I can't go fight them." Angel grumbled. Cordelia giggled and gave him a mocking sympathetic look.  
  
"Aww diddums!"  
  
"Hey, he said I can't attack them, I don't remember him saying anything about you!" Angel declared and pulled Cordelia towards him.  
  
She wriggled but giggled madly the whole time. Angel started laughing too.  
  
Then it happened, Cordelia didn't remember who kissed whom, and she knew she kissed back though.  
  
Enjoy the moment Cor; it's never going to happen again when he realizes it's you he's kissing.  
  
Eventually they broke away. The two of them stood staring at each other, as if looking for an explanation or just watching to see the others reaction.  
  
Cordelia broke the icy silence.  
  
"What just happened?" she asked in a faint voice.  
  
"You kissed me!"  
  
"I-I-I did?"  
  
"Yeah." Ok, now Angel was a mess. Hadn't he been dreaming this would happen? Now it had he felt scared. Cordelia had never said that she felt that way about him. What if she just dismissed it? What if she laughed? What if this ruined their friendship? Calm down. It was just a kiss.  
  
"Just a kiss?" Cordelia echoed sadly.  
  
"Did I say that out loud?" Groaned Angel.  
  
"Yes. Did you mean it?"  
  
"Should I mean it?"  
  
"I don't know. Do you want to mean it?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh Angel! I don't know! I have all these feeling for you that I'm so not supposed to have but I can't help how I feel about you-"  
  
"Cordelia! I'm in love with you!" Angel blurted out. It had to be ok now. She had just said she had feelings for him.  
  
Cordelia froze.  
  
"You love me?" She asked meekly.  
  
"Yes. I am." He said boldly. To late to turn back now.  
  
She ran her fingers through her hair and when he caught sight of her face again he saw she was grinning broadly. Her eyes were brimmed with tears.  
  
"Cordelia, are you crying?" He asked incredulously. She tittered.  
  
"Only because I love you," She admitted. He grinned too and practically ran forward and enveloped her in a hug that lifted her off the ground. She giggled in ecstasy.  
  
"You have no idea how happy I am."  
  
"Not to happy I hope," A gruff voice said.  
  
Cordy and Angel turned and saw Daniel, almost in full demon form. Orange scales flecked with green had replaced his skin and his eyes were blood red with white pupils that bore into Angels. In his clawed hands he held a gun that was pointed at Cordelia.  
  
"Oh shit." 


	4. Chapter 4

Grar! Still can't figure out how to type in bold. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Darla Kane is my new best friend ( On with the story! Cool, it's nearly finished! This is the second to last chapter now. REVIEW!  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"Angel." Daniel declared.  
  
"You've heard of me." Angel said and slowly stepped In front of Cordelia. No way was he losing her now, not now.  
  
"That I have. And I'm guessing when I say that Laura hired you?" Daniel said smoothly.  
  
"That's about right," Angel growled and with his vampire speed he hit the gun out of Daniels hand and punched him squarely in the jaw.  
  
Daniel grunted and reeled backwards after the punch. Angel kicked him in the stomach and he doubled over in pain. Angel was about to hit him again when Daniel rolled out of the way and punched Angel consecutively three times.  
  
Angel recovered quickly and grabbed Daniels arm and twisted it behind his back and pushed up. There was a satisfying crunch as the bone snapped. Next Angel grabbed Daniels neck and snapped it. Daniel didn't have time to react, just fell limply to the ground dead.  
  
"Whatever Wesley," Angel muttered remembering his earlier conversation.  
  
"Wow." Cordelia commented, staring at the dead demon.  
  
Suddenly, a gold light shot out from above and hit Angel. It didn't hurt. Just surrounded him.  
  
"Cordy?" He said nervously, asking her for an answer to what was going on. She could only look on, dumb founded. The glow grew stronger and stronger.  
  
Angel gasped and staggered backwards a few paces. Then he started taking huge gulps of air and felt a sudden thudding in his chest. Then a black cloud escaped from his throat and then evaporated.  
  
"Cordy!" He choked out. "I'm-"  
  
"Human." She finished, awe in her voice.  
  
They stared each other in the eye; both imagining what was to come. Picnics in the park, walks on the beach, steamy nights in the bedroom and kids running around at there feet.  
  
And that's when Daniels hand stretched for the gun and gripped it tightly. With a shaking hand he raised it and pulled the trigger.  
  
Angel gasped again and his hand rushed to his heart and his mouth dropped open and he grimaced in pain. Cordelia saw the blood and shrieked.  
  
Angel staggered forwards and collapsed at her feet.  
  
"Oh God Angel! Please don't die!" She whispered.  
  
Dimly she was aware of Wesley arriving, cursing loudly and then running over to Daniel. Another scream pierced the night and then there was silence.  
  
"Cordelia?"  
  
"Oh Wesley, Wesley I loved him so much!"  
  
"I know." 


	5. Epilouge

CHAPTER 5  
  
It was many years later when Cordelia was lying in her bed an old women that she knew it was her turn to go.  
  
Wesley, Gunn, Fred and her foster child Stacey and her daughter Melissa surrounded her.  
  
"Oh Mom, please don't leave me here!" Stacey sobbed miserably.  
  
Fred took six year old Melissa's pale, clammy, hand and led her out of the room.  
  
"Come on honey," Fred said grimly, tears cascading down her cheeks.  
  
"Is Grandma going to be with the angels now?" Melissa asked  
  
"Yeah, with the angels."  
  
It wasn't so bad. Dying. At first Cordelia had been frightened, but an odd sense of clarity over came her. She felt right now.  
  
The figures around her were disappearing into a bright golden glow and there voices could no longer be heard.  
  
Now Cordelia felt she was flying, and she could hear the wind howling down her ears as she soared away.  
  
"Cordelia!" A warm voice greeted her. "I've been waiting for you,"  
  
Cordelia smiled and then turned and as expected saw her champion.  
  
"Angel." 


End file.
